


I Came to the Conclusion I Like Girls

by LupaDracolis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/pseuds/LupaDracolis





	I Came to the Conclusion I Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadVegeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadVegeta/gifts).



Jane's breathing is harsh, and the only sound in the room other than the quiet, slick sound of Roxy getting settled inside her. You squeeze her fingers encouragingly, eyes on Roxy's face as she bends down to press a kiss to Jane's spine. The change in position makes Jane moan, and Roxy lifts her head up again.


End file.
